A Second Chance
by Ambygirl86
Summary: rating may be a bit high, but it's to be safe. Ron feels terrible about his life. See what happens!


A Ron and Hermione fic  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
I was inspired by It's a Wonderful Life  
A Second Chance  
  
7th Year. Dec. 24th  
  
  
I'm fine! Why can't you two just leave me alone! Ron Weasley yelled as he climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
Ron, wait! his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, yelled after him. She heard the door to the dorm slam. Hermione sat down next Harry Potter on the couch in front of the fire. They were both very worried about Ron.   
Over the last several months, Ron had become very sullen and sarcastic, depressed almost all the time. Hermione and Harry had tried to talk to him, but he kept pushing them away. This was more of a blow to Hermione. She and Ron had been dating since 5th year. They had always been able to tell each other anything. His sudden distance from her scared her.  
What do we do, Harry asked after about 3 minutes of silence. He pushes us away whenever we try to talk to him.  
I don't know, Harry. She replied, tears in her eyes. I just don't know.  
I think I'll head up to bed. See you tomorrow, okay? They said good night and went to bed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Ron was getting into bed, bitter thoughts going through his head. Why did they keep bothering him? He didn't want to talk.  
Why do they care, anyway? It's not like i matter, anyway' He thought. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He's just as great without me. Hermione Granger, Smartest girl in the year. I love her, but why would she want someone like me? I'm nothing. They be better off without me around.'   
He heard Harry come into the dorm. he whispered. Ron pretended to be asleep. Harry, hearing no answer, got into bed and was asleep soon. Ron fell asleep soon after, his thoughts still buzzing in his head.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry awoke the next morning, some of the cheer of Christmas coming to him. Hoping Ron felt the same, he went over to wake Ron up.  
Harry said. There was no response. Harry said again, a little louder. Still nothing. This made no sense. Ron was usually up before anyone in their dorm on Christmas Day. Harry shook Ron slightly, taking in immediately how cold Ron's skin was. He didn't appear to be breathing. Harry felt for a pulse.  
There was none.  
He was dead. Ron Weasley, his best friend in the world, was dead. Harry's vision started to blur as tears started to form.  
Hermione,' he thought. He would have to tell Hermione. It would break her heart. He knew how much Hermione loved Ron. Harry wiped away the tears and started downstairs to tell Hermione.  
Seamus, Dean and Neville woke up only moments later. They had just started opening presents when they heard a yell. The next thing they knew, Hermione burst in, headed straight for Ron's bed. She dropped to her knees and, sobbing, she felt for a pulse, wanting it not to be true. But it was. Harry ran in and held her as she sobbed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The funeral took place 10 days later. At the wake, the whole of the Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione, were walking up to the coffin. Hermione went last.  
  
Ron.....Oh, Ron, why did you leave me? I love you. Didn't you know that? Didn't you always know? You are my whole life. Without you, i have no reason to love. Hermione whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Emotion overcame her, and she sat in between Harry and Mrs. Weasley, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron awoke in a field he didn't recognize. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. The first thing he saw was a person walking toward him. She was pretty, not looking a day older then 14. She had blue eyes and blonde hair.  
Hello, Ron. She said, pleasantly. Ron stared.  
Who are you? And how do you know my name? he asked her.  
I'm your guardian angel, Ron. You're dead. You died Christmas morning, at 2:00am. My name is Rachel. She said to him.   
Ron was speechless. Dead? He was really dead. How had Hermione and Harry reacted? Had they cared?  
Ron, you should see what your friends and family are like now that you are gone. Rachel told him. Ron nodded mutely and followed her.  
Let's look into the future, about......6 years? Rachel work a few knobs and everything was swirling in front of them. I should let you know, we can't be seen or heard here.  
Ron nodded and looked around. He was in his backyard. He saw a banner with the words Weasley and Potter family reunion!' on it. He looked around at his family, noticing at once that Ginny and Harry weren't present. Where are Ginny and Harry? he asked. Rachel looked sadly at him.  
Ginny died, three years after you did. She went to visit your grave. She slipped on a rock fell into the pond nearby. She drowned. You could have saved her, Ron. She said quietly. And Harry? No one knows where he is. He and Ginny got married after Ginny graduated. Two years later, Harry left. Disappeared. He feels guilty about what happened to you. Left Ginny with twins, a boy and girl. They're four now. they don't even remember their parents.  
Ron was shocked. The information coming to his brain was overwhelming to him. Ginny was dead? And Harry had disappeared?  
What about Hermione? He asked, afraid of the answer. Rachel sighed.  
I was afraid you'd ask that. she told him. After you died, Hermione lost faith in true love. Married the first man she dated after she left school. I'll show you.  
Another scene change took place in front of them. Ron found himself standing in a house he didn't recognize. It was a beautiful home, indeed. Ron watched as a young woman in her early twenties sat down on the couch and started to cry. A little girl, no more then 4, walked in.  
What's wrong, mommy? she asked.  
It's nothing, sweetheart. Go play. the woman said. She was a beautiful woman. She had straight brown hair and brown eyes. A man walked in and, seeing her crying, walked swiftly to her.  
Get up! he barked. She stood, shakily. Is dinner ready? She shook her head. Quick as a flash, he had backhanded her and she was sprawled on the floor, sobbing. He picked her up by her hair. I didn't ask for this! He threw her across the room, then walked out. The woman was clutching her abdomen in pain.  
Look familiar, Ron? Rachel whispered next to him. Ron looked more closely at the woman. It couldn't be......  
Ron exclaimed. Rachel nodded.  
She's pregnant, and her husband isn't very happy about it. He beats her.  
Why doesn't she leave? Ron asked.  
She has nowhere to run to. Being with your family is too painful for her, and Harry and Ginny are dead or missing. Rachel told him.  
Ron couldn't believe it. This had all happened because he had died? Hermione was married to an abusive man, and his best friend was gone.  
I want to go back. Anything to help Hermione. I can't let all their lives end up this way! I can't Ron yelled. Rachel smiled at him.  
There is one way....The committee is deciding right now. You are one of the lucky ones who may get a second chance. Only if you really want to, though. she explained. Ron nodded. Come on, then. They should be deciding soon.  
The next thing he knew, they were in a deserted room. He watched as four men walked in. The one on the right end spoke.  
Ronald Arthur Weasley, we have reached a decision on whether or not you can be given a second chance at life. We ruled in your favor, if you want to go back, that is. You will be transported back to the day you died. Do you wish to return to the world of the living, Ron? The man said in a clear voice.  
Ron said shortly.  
Very well, then.  
The colors faded. Darkness clouded his vision.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
he heard Harry say. it was louder.  
Harry, I'm cold. he said. Then he realized. I'm alive!' He bounced out of bed. Happy Christmas, Harry! Harry looked thoroughly relieved. Ron appeared to be normal again.  
Happy Christmas to you too, Ron. you okay? Harry asked.  
I'm better then okay, Harry. Come on, I gotta wish Mione Happy Christmas. Ron bounded down the stairs. Hermione was sitting in an armchair, sipping Hot Cocoa. She looked up as they came in and set her drink down.  
Happy Christmas. she said, in a wary voice. Ron rushed over and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. When they parted, she looked at him. Seeing the true happiness in his eyes and a smile on his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at Harry quizzically, but he only shrugged.  
You seem happy this morning. Hermione said. Ron sat down with her and explained the whole thing. Harry and Hermione listened in silence.  
And you chose to come back? Hermione whispered, happy tears in her eyes.  
How could i not? I couldn't let that happen to either of you. It would hurt my family and friends too much. I know that now. he told them. Hermione hugged him tightly. He was back! Ron was really back to normal. Ron smiled at her and leaned down, giving her the softest of kisses.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


5 Years Later  


  
Hermione Weasley sat in her hospital bed, Ron next to her. He was holding a baby girl in his arms.  
She's beautiful.....Just like her mother. Ron said, and Hermione blushed. Ron handed his wife their new baby.  
What should we name her? Hermione said, cooing at the baby.  
How about Rachel? Ron asked.  
After your guardian angel? Hermione looked up at him. Ron nodded.  
She saved me, Hermione. Remember what your lives would be like without me. She really, really did save my life  
Hermione looked back at the tiny bundle in her arms. Rachel......I like it. She smiled down at her baby girl, then back at her husband. Ron leaned down and kissed her.  
  
  
Like it? I Did!! Please R&R!!!!


End file.
